Paradise
by Dajypop
Summary: AU. Demyx is a Guardian Angel In Training, a GAIT, assigned to a young boy named Sora. Axel is a natural-born shoulder Demon/Angel with split personalities that often argue, assigned to Riku in order to help him make up his mind. AkuDem, RikuSo
1. Of Seraphs and Devils

**Title: Paradise**

**Author: Lacey**

**Category: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: RikuSora, AkuDemy, mentions of MarVex and XemSai**

**Summary: AU. Demyx is a Guardian Angel In Training, a GAIT, assigned to a young boy named Sora. Axel is a natural-born shoulder Demon/Angel with split personalities that often argue, assigned to Riku in order to help him make up his mind. Demyx's world is flipped upside down when he discovers that it /is/ possible for boys to be able to be together, and that because Riku and Sora get together, he is tossed into a gravity-defying relationship with Axel.**

**Chapter One: Of Seraphs and Devils**

It had been quite some time since Axel had been back in Hell. Being naturally born a demon, it was his home away from work; not that he ever got to _leave_ work unless his "building" died. Which was the case; to be honest, though, he _never _thought that perverted old coot would ever kick the bucket. All that Ansem ever did was hit on young people and take his students home to force them into sex. It was gross, and no matter how many times he said anything, that rat bastard never listened to him. What was he? Floating chopped liver?

But back to the point. His host had died, so it was now Axel's turn to be assigned to someone new; and hopefully young and not a _total_ arrived at the Boss' office, slowly stepping inside.

A pink-haired pale demon sat amongst a vast garden, in a chair with his feet up on the desk. "Mm, yes?" He purred, licking his lips as he reached under the desk to pet something; Axel felt he didn't want to know what he was touching. And from the pained hiss and slight moan, Axel suddenly started talking very fast to cover up the unneeded noise.

"I'm here for my new assignment." He blurted, looking hopeful that he'd be able to leave soon.

"Ah, right..." It had completely slipped Marluxia's mind. "Let's see..." He brought a hand covered in blood up and picked up a file, not seeming to mind. "Mm...you're assigned to a boy named Riku." He tossed the folder onto the desk and it suddenly elongated to reach Axel's position. "There you go, now run along, I have...things to tend to."

A slight, indignant yelp came from under the desk. "MARLUXIA! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO WARN ME BEFORE YOU STRETCH THE DESK! YOU NEARLY TOOK MY LEG OFF!"

"Hush, Vexen, you're so noisy today. Be a good boy and I'll take it off without the desk." Axel _really_ didn't want to know, so he hurried out of the office with the file, looking over the information as he walked the long walk to the only Mac-Donald's in Hell. He read over a Big Mac and fries, as well as a strawberry Fanta. Once he was done, it was back to the human world to find this new boy and introduce himself.

Once he found the silveret, he waited until he was all alone in the Weights room at school before speaking.

"Hello, there, Rik." The tall boy nearly dropped the heavy instrument on his own neck. He placed it in the holder and sat up a little, looking around.

"Who's there?" School was out, and he didn't recognize that voice. He was stunned when a small man with a bat-like wing and a black feathered wing appeared on his stomach.

"It's me. Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Riku stared with a blank look on his face.

"Hi, I'm Riku. Who exactly are you?" Axel mimicked out of the side of his mouth. "Well, Riku, swell of you to ask. I'm your new Shoulder Advisor."

"Shoulder Advisor? Doesn't that sound kinda gay?"

"...yes, I know, but the gayest man in the world took over Hell, so we're stuck calling ourselves that. Anyway, that name is _far_ beside the point. I'm here to help you make decisions. So...let me in on a dilemma and I'll see what I can do for ya." Riku just continued to stare before reaching over and picking Axel up by his pants; he had _two _tails, one with a club on it, and the other with a star; one dark maroon and the other black.

"You're the funniest lookin' thing ever to come into contact with me. But alright...how's this for a dilemma. I've been best friends with Sora for a _long_ time. I've been thinking of asking him out lately...he recently came out of the closet to the whole school, and pretty much the whole town knows. His brother Roxas is always saying I'm so far in the closet I'm having adventures in Narnia...but I_ know_ I'm gay. So like...should I ask Sora or no?"

Axel pouted at first, but soon he smirked, "Well, as your new advisor, I'd have to say _YES, YES, YES_.. I mean...sure, I'd like to see this kid first, but if he's cute and you two get along, go for it."

_Meanwhile..._

It really seemed that, for as long as Demyx could remember, Xemnas had been the Seraph. Heaven had seen many reforms under his reign, but nothing was too bad or extreme. He did things for the sake of the people, not just to do them. At least, that was how the ditzy blond viewed it. And he was only ditzy because it was easier not to think when you weren't told too much. That was another rule under Xemnas'...well, rule. The angels weren't told very much about the general goings on unless it was a pointless rumor, which tended to spread like wildfire up here. You'd hear things about how Namine had shown her _ear_ to this boy and how she was considered a slut for it. Demyx had always thought it was stupid. He always loved to find a spot on the clouds when he was supposed to be taking classes so he could watch the humans, and they often showed _far more_ than their ears to each other.

The humans had always interested him, that was for sure. They really were entertaining; all of their drama was far more real than the plastic guises up here. Which was why he enrolled in the Guardian Angel classes in the first place; the sad part was, his people-watching hobby always distracted him so that he'd miss class. That had been the case this morning, and he was now racing through the clouds to try and get to his class before he missed the entire lesson. When he finally stopped in, his teacher looked up with an annoyed look on his face. However, at the sight of the blond panting and looking honestly sorry, the blue-haired male sighed.

"Take a seat, Demyx. Today's the day." Demyx _always _made up his work for the class, so he'd get his today, as well. As he bounced to the only available seat, he watched Zexion carefully.

"Alright, students, today is the day you are assigned your first assignment." The short, slate-eyes male spoke evenly, despite the interruption. "Come on up and get your files." He called everyone by alphabetical order, and Demyx was the second. Going from the bottom in order of the names, Zexion handed him a file. "Good luck, Demyx. Your assignment is a young man named Sora."

Demyx was then catapulted out of the sky, sent plummeting to Earth as he tried to keep his file safe in his beautiful white robe. It wasn't as brilliant as the Seraph's, but it was still crisp and white. When he finally arrived among the humans, a breathtaking sight was set up before him. The birth of a child. That didn't seem right, though; why was he sent here? Was this child Sora? He checked his file; Sora was fifteen years old. He'd never seen a fifteen-year-old come out of his or her mother, so he looked around the room. He caught sight of a boy standing outside the room with brown hair spiked up just like in his picture.

Fluttering out to him, Demyx positioned himself in front of the other with a huge, bright smile on his face. "Hello! I'm Demyx, your Guardian Angel! I just graduated from class and I'm _soooooooooooooooo _happy to be here!" Sora stared for a few moments before scowling.

"You're too happy for this kind of occasion."

"But...babies are a beautiful and wonderful occasion!"

"Not_ her _demon spawn. That's my step-mom...my mother died." Sora spoke quietly. "She's having my father's illegitimate baby girl." He only said that because he still didn't think his dad should be with anyone new. He hated this woman, and he'd hate her daughter as well.

"Oh..." He suddenly latched onto Sora's face. "Hey, you know what? Hugging makes everything better."

"....get your crotch off my nose." Demyx blinked, but moved back and smiled sheepishly.

"So....should we do something?" He felt like flying around and observing people; he'd never been here before, but he'd always longed to.

"...alright, let's go for a walk, get some Wendy's or something." And with that, the two boys were off, Sora walking with his head down and just telling his father he was going by texting him, Demyx questioning about that strange instrument the whole way.

**AN: Yes, another possible chapter story from Lacey; I know I never finish what I start, but maybe the inspiration for this one will stick! .;;;**

**And...yes, another Kingdom Hearts AU. It may be mixed a little later, but for now it's just KH.**

**Okay, so...I think this story will be fun. :3 I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	2. Walk on Water

**AN: Okay, so, I'm home sick again today and I have decided to try and put up the second chapter of Paradise. Of course, this one will (hopefully) be longer and better, because I'm in a mood to write. However, I don't know if I will be on for a while because I have a feeling I'm going to be grounded in thirty minutes or less.**

**Chapter Two: Walk On Water**

Sora got his burger and bought a spicy chicken sandwich for Demyx, and a coke to share. Both boys were eating happily, Demyx being able to become 'human' for a few moments in time; he could stay for about thirty minutes, and he knew how to take care of these things. Soon, Sora yelped and sat up, blinking a little and suddenly pulling that phone out of his pants.

_Sora. Where you at?_

Damn Riku and his timing. This was _not the time_ to be doing _anything_ but eating and figuring Demyx out.

_Wendy's. Why?_

_I feel the need to abduct you. Which one? It's IMP._

_...whodja get preggo dis time?_

_...shutup. Which one?_

_By the hospital. She had her brat today._

_Ahh...no wonder why you're so happy._

Sora shoved his phone back into his pocket, rolling his eyes.

"What's going on, Sora?" Demyx questioned brightly, head tilting as he smiled, looking way too happy for Sora's tastes.

"Riku's gonna come try and make me feel better.." He replied in a tone that said he didn't much care. He was still rather upset about all that had happened that day, even though he hadn't gone to school. Usually Sora thrived on those days, but today was the day Sora died a little inside. However, the sight of a sweaty Riku bursting into Wendy's kind of made up for it; he looked too hot like that. Demyx even perked up like he saw something.

"Who's that with him?" The blond questioned, pursing his lips. Sora blinked.

"Nobody's with him, Dem." Then, just as Demyx had appeared, a tall, lanky redhead did the same just behind RIku. He was dressed head to toe in leather, and it looked far too good on him; even Demyx noticed this. The boys headed to the booth and sat across from each other, Riku beside Sora and Axel beside Demyx.

"So, there's something important I need to talk to you about..."

"More importantly, who's your new friend?"

"I could say the same for you."

"Just...ignore him. What was it you needed?"

A hand moved to Sora's shoulder, then around his back, pulling the smaller male flush against a muscular chest. "Sora...I need you to know something, hurry up and accept it, and then come over to my place."

A confused look met these words, but he shrugged and nodded, "Okay, shoot."

"First off, I'm gay." Sora's eyes bugged out of his head. "Secondly, I don't care who knows, anymore." A long, gentle kiss was applied to Sora's lips. "And thirdly, I'll be your boyfriend." Because, after all, the whole _world_ knew that Sora wanted one.

Demyx squealed cutely, before pausing, "Wait a second...g-gay?" This was gonna be bad. He'd been given to a gay person..you weren't allowed to do that, where he had come from. He gulped; this would be interesting. He decided it went double for himself, though, when he found a hand on his upper thigh, rubbing in slight circles.

"Nngh...c-could...you pl-please re-ref-refrain from d-do-doing tha-ahh~-at?" Demyx tried weakly, his skin sensitive from never being touched before. _Nobody_ touched anyone _ever_ up in Heaven. It just didn't work that way; they didn't need to reproduce, so they just...never did any touching of each other.

"I don't think I want to." Axel drawled, leaning over and licking up the blond's cheek. This made him cringe and shudder, trying to push the other away without moaning and giving away any signs that he kind of _liked_ being touched. It was nice.

"S-stooooooooop~" He whined, shoving at the other's chest. Curse his weak arms; Axel bent them at the elbows easily as he slid closer and practically smothered the poor angel into the wall.

"Ahem." The clearing of Riku's throat caught the attention of both otherworldly people, and they turned to look at him. "Can you two chill? Seriously. We're leaving."

"B-but...I haven't finished eating..."

"Too bad, sugarlips, we're _going_." Axel replied, tugging Demyx up and holding the blond against him. While he didn't really _want_ to be there, he had to admit the other was ungodly warm. He sunk into the feeling and turned to look at Riku and Sora.

"H-hey! I thought we were leaving!" The blond wrung his hands close to his body, nearly elbowing Axel in the ribs and getting a thump on the head for that. Riku had his tongue halfway down Sora's throat, hands roaming and both boys dropping purrs of pleasure and happiness. That did _not_ look like leaving. After a few moments of watching a nervous Demyx, Axel reached over and thwacked Riku on the back of the head, forcing him forward and nearly gagging Sora.

When the silveret pulled back, he scowled and glared a bit.

"You said we were leaving. You can rip his esophagus out with your mouth when we get to your place. Now, hurry up and drive us the hell away." Axel spoke evenly, hands on his _and_ Demyx's hips, as if that was threatening. Riku growled a little but lifted himself out of the booth, lifting Sora bridal style.

"Fine, but you two get the back." Because the front was for the pair who could have "car sex", as Riku dubbed it. Only his honies could ride up front, despite Axel insisting upon it. Once they left the resturant, Demyx moved into the cluttered back seat, sitting awkwardly; however, it wasn't as awkward as poor Axel, who was near a foot taller than him. The redhead ended up laying halfway in Demyx's lap, and, to avoid trouble with the law, they both turned normal, keeping themselves invisible except to Sora and Riku. However, the silveret could only see Axel, and the brunet Demyx. So...this would be awkward, if the two started something.

"Keep it clean back there, Axe." Riku warned, hand on Sora's upper thigh as they pulled out of the parking space. "Okay?"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just hurry up..." He tilted his head, nibbling and sucking on a nipple through Demyx's tight blue top. A low moan met Sora's ears and he jumped a little.

"If he's moaning _that_ loud, leave him be till we get to Riku's." He could deal with it when he could cover up the noises, but with Demyx crying out like that...well, Sora was used to porn nights by himself, to put it mildly.

Demyx tried weakly to push Axel's head away, but it was suddenly tugged back when Riku grabbed a fistfull of spikes and yanked hard. While the blond thought he'd done better, Axel slapped at Riku until his head was free and he was able to snuggle into Demyx's chest, making the boy hiss. However, the rest of the ride was fine and good, and they met Riku's house rather quickly.

**AN: Okay, so, I hope that this is okay. :3 I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter for a few days, but this just surged out of my fingertips this morning. I do hope you dear readers stick with this story, because I just might!**


End file.
